This invention relates to the field of wrist worn devices. More particularly, this invention relates to such wrist worn devices which include a capacitive touch sensor.
It is known to provide wrist worn devices, such as smart watches, with sensors for detecting inputs from a user. Such a wrist worn device may have, for example, buttons which a user presses and a touch screen responsive to user touch. A problem within such wrist worn devices is the physically small size of the device forcing the sensors into close proximity with other components/parts of the device. This can interfere with proper operation of the sensors.